Enya a love story
by geetasgotdegrassiswag
Summary: Anya can't believe she's failed her junior year of English and is now stuck repeating it when she should be in 12th grade English with all of her friends! However, is this strange, emo, anti social, black haired boy who she gets paired up with on her fir?
1. The Anya Chronicles: Chapter One

"_What!"_ I screamed out, I instantly turned on my heel and ran down the stairs two at a time, not caring about how much noise I was making. I grabbed the letter out of my weary mother's hand who rolled her eyes slightly amusedly. I read the letter and felt my jaw drop into a perfect O shape.

"Anya sweetie-" My mum interjected, I held up my hand, still staring at the letter in shock.

"I _failed_ grade 11 English? I _failed!_" I let out a small frustrated scream and my mum closed her eyes and sighed,

"Anya-"She tried again; I shook my head and slumped down onto the seat next to me.

"So while my entire friends graduate this year, I'm gonna be stuck repeating English?" I sighed loudly and closed my eyes as well, trying to calm down. "I can't believe this is happening. My life is over"

"Anya, will you calm down honey please? It's one class, do not be a drama queen" My mum laughed slightly and sat down next to me, rubbing my hands sympathetically. "Now go get ready for school sweetie, you'll be catching the bus, still can't drive you I'm afraid." Mum leant over and kissed me on the top of my head, leaving me alone now with just my heavy heart and a letter proving I was failing. 

Nervously I entered my new, well old actually, English class. Ms. Dawes smiled at me warmly,

"Ah, Anya Macpherson! Class, welcome her, you've probably seen her around, Anya- take a seat we're gonna dive right in" Ms. Dawes winked at me and turned around to face the board, her back now facing me. I instantly dropped the fake, cheery smile on my face and sighed again, looking around the tiny classroom filled with unfamiliar faces. _Okay,_ I thought to myself_, you know Clare...kinda._ _You know_...i scanned the class. No familiar faces, I cursed my past self for not mingling with the younger grade and took a seat next to a boy with a beanie on, I think his name's Adam. He looked over at me, slightly hesitantly. I tried out a smile on him and a small wave,

"Hi," I said, he gave me a small smile back, giving me an apologetic look as Clare grabbed the sleeve of his arm from the seat on the opposite side of him, they put their heads together to whisper- loudly, I couldn't help but hear.

"Things with Eli are done. Over." Clare whispered to him, Adam nodded his approval,

"Glad to finally hear it. Now things can maybe go back to normal?" He asked, slightly hopefully. I pretended to write down in my book as Ms. Dawes talked in the background. I had heard of that Eli guy a few times. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clare shrug and turn back to her book,

"I...wouldn't get my hopes up. Sorry Adam" She said. Ms. Dawes clapped her hands together and I finally snapped out of it. Crap I hadn't listened to a thing she had blabbered on about and already students around me were pairing up for something. I looked around the room; everyone around me had already pulled their desks together with someone else. I was by myself. I sighed and slumped in my seat again slightly.

"All right, now...who doesn't have a partner?" Ms. Dawes asked the class. Silence enveloped it. I cringed slightly as I put up my hand, feeling like a dork, twenty pairs of eyes focused on me. Ms. Dawes looked straight behind me and smiled, "Great, problem solved. Anya- you'll be partners with Eli". I confusedly twisted in my seat to look behind me, there two rows down at the back of the class was a slumped boy with dark, black hair, and he had faded black fingernails and rolled his eyes as he saw me. I slumped even further in my seat and turned back to the class. _Great_, I thought to myself as Adam and Clare gave me a small sympathy look, _I'm stuck with the class sociopath._


	2. The Eli Diaries: Chapter Two

Entering English class was what I had been dreading all day. After everything with Clare it just seemed so...lame. I sighed and pulled the strap of my bag higher up onto my shoulder, entering the classroom I looked at no one but skulked off to the back of the class, at the corner of my eye I could see Clare and Adam straighten slightly as I pass. They ceased talking immediately. I nodded to Adam who smiled back at me and quickly turned my head away from Clare. Breakups sucked.

I threw my bag over my seat and threw my body against the chair, slumping down immediately and casting my eyes only onto my desk; beside me all the students chattered away, no problems in the world. I rolled my eyes at them. Ms. Dawes entered the classroom and clapped her hands together for attention, I kept my eyes down, facing my table and ignored almost everything she said as she introduced some new chick to our class- a senior repeating? I smirked to myself slightly.

"Assignments" Ms. Dawes announced, I looked up, my jaw falling open slightly in surprise- our first day back and already an assignment? I didn't join in as the rest of the class groaned in unison. Ms. Dawes chuckled slightly and turned her back to the board, starting to write, "Your task is to get into pairs and out of the lucky hat," she pointed a jazz hat lying on her table limply, "You will choose a book, you must read and research that book thoroughly then present your findings to the class. And I want you to present in an interesting way, no _posters_ please for the love of God" Ms. Dawes said, casting a look to a boy to her right who laughed slightly. Ms. Dawes held up her hands, getting everyone' attention as they made to get themselves partners now, "Uh uh" She tsked, students froze, half out of their seats and she finally smiled and nodded, "Go ahead" she approved. I sat in my seat, ignoring the commotion of chicks squealing and guys already brainstorming their idea's. I sighed slightly and leaned forward in my chair,

"Yo, Adam" I called, Adam turned in his seat to look at me, one eyebrow cocked,

"'Sup?" He asked, I nodded towards Ms. Dawes,

"Partners?" I asked, smiling slightly. Adam winced and threw me an apologetic look,

"Oh uh...Eli. I'm sorry dude; I'm kinda partners with-" He started as Clare walked over at put a small piece of paper on his table,

"We got the Scarlet Letter, isn't that exactly like that movie Easy A anyways though? Maybe we could do a-" Clare started rattling off to Adam. Adam threw me a worried look and Clare followed his eyes, freezing when she saw me. I sighed inwardly and forced out a smile,

"Let me guess, you're partners with Clare" I said to Adam. Adam throws me another apologetic look before turning back to Clare. I slump even more in my chair, wanting to disappear now. I looked to my left side, everyone was already in pairs, and desperately I looked all around me. Was everyone paired up except for me?

"All right, now...who doesn't have a partner?" Ms. Dawes asked the class. Silence enveloped it. I sighed again and raised my hand only slightly. Ms. Dawes nodded towards me; near the front I saw New Chick raise her hand as well, as if she was embarrassed. Ms. Dawes smiled at us, "Great, problem solved. Anya- you'll be partners with Eli" And with that she turned back to the board, so my best friend had ditched me for my ex girlfriend. Swell. I rolled my eyes as the new girl turned in her seat- I now recognised her as Anya Macpherson, one of the senior girls I had seen around a lot, on cheer squad and other meaningless social clubs. Her face seemed to drop even more as she saw me; I dropped my gaze again towards my table as once more as students made more commotion moving their tables around at what Ms. Dawes had just said,

"Mr. Goldsworthy did you not just hear what I said?" Ms. Dawes asked me, I looked up at her, she had her eyebrows raised and did not look impressed with me, she gestured with her hands towards Anya, "Go sit with your partner." She told me, already moving towards another pair who had their hands raised now. I didn't move a muscle and looked back down at my table once more; as I made to pull my ear phones up off my neck and safely onto my ears I felt air breeze past me, I looked next to me; Anya had taken the seat next to me now and was frowning slightly, already starting to fix her hair. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her, I was going to be working with her, no need for her to hate me more then she probably already did.

"So...want me to go up and grab us our book?" Anya asked me, I looked straight into her eyes and her frown deepened. She forced a small smile and raised her hands in front of her as if I was being difficult, "Oookay then" She muttered to herself, tightening her grip on her pen and exercise book as she stood up from her seat and made her way to the front of the class. I straightened in my seat slightly only to slump down in it more. _Awesome, _I thought to myself as I watched Anya laugh at something Ms. Dawes had just said to her, _I'm stuck with the peppy, ignorant social butterfly._


	3. The Anya Chronicles: Chapter Three

"My English partner stands there like some psycho path, just...staring at me the entire time; needless to say we get zero work done 'cause we don't agree on, like, anything!" I moan to Holly J and Fiona a week later at Lunch. They both giggle and roll their eyes at me, "What?" I ask my two best girl friends, they both shake their heads, still laughing at my expense, "What?" I insist, "Am I overreacting or something?" Fiona and Holly J exchange a look and finally Holly J puts me out of my misery,

"Anya, yes you're overreacting. But its fine seeing as...well...you know" Holly J gave me a meaningful look and Fiona nods in agreement. I stare at both of them confusedly,

"Know what?" I ask them, looking from one to the other. They both burst out laughing and Fiona playfully hit me,

"That you like him- duh!" She replied frowning at me slightly and speaking as if she was talking to a dumb person, she looked down at her watch and reached forward, kissing me once on each cheek as I stood there, flabbergasted, then doing the same to Holly J, "Damn, I got a French exam, _au Revoir!" _She gave us a small wave before turning and walking off down the hall just as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Holly J gave me a small reassuring smile,

"Don't worry, we won't give you crap for liking a junior An" She winked at me before turning around as well and walking off. I stood there, my jaw hanging open slightly in surprise as students pushed and shoved around me to get to their lockers. Finally I snapped out of it and grabbed my English notepad. Me. Liking Mr. Pretentious- Smirk- A lot- Goldsworthy? I almost laughed out loud at the idea. Shaking my head slightly as I thought of my two best friends I made my way to English. I took my usual seat at the front, not even scanning the room for my jerk of an English partner. Our English assignment was to pick a book out of the hat and research it, we had to find a creative way to present our findings and so far Eli had shot down every one of my ideas:

"How about a power point presentation?" I had asked, he had responded by giving me a funny look,

"What- are we presenting it to three year olds?" he shot back. I had rolled my eyes and scratched it off my list,

"Uh- ooh okay, how about a small play or something? We could perform it, do a small cliff noted version of it" I had suggested, smiling slightly down at my work pad. Then Eli had rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, a two man play. Great idea" he had scoffed. More and more of my ideas since then had constantly got shot down- this guy would not let up! I was not looking forward to doing an assignment with this guy- I had thought our book I had chosen; Nineteen Minutes by Jodi Picoult was cute and horrifying and life changing as I had voiced when we were asked to give reviews about it in class a couple of days ago, needless to say Eli and I wrote our reviews separately. He had scoffed at what I had said, rolled his eyes at my wording and even chuckled slightly at how many stars I had given it. Then he stood up and said:

"The book was completely unrealistic, childish and stupid," before sitting down again- outraged, I had turned to him and said in a furious whisper,

"How can you call that _unrealistic?_ It was a school shooting, they happen! A school shooting happened _here_ just less than ten years ago!" At which the entire class had frozen and listened intently to our bickering, Eli was not one to back down from a fight. Even a stupid one over a damn book review! Still steaming after that fight two days ago, I prayed to myself that Ms. Dawes would not say the dreaded words-

"Alright class, grab your partner- you'll be working on your assignments today" Ms. Dawes announced as soon as she entered the class. I screwed my eyes shut in frustration as people around me made noises of excitement. I looked behind me; sure enough Eli didn't look thrilled either. I dragged myself over to the vacant seat next to him and turned to him; opening my pad to a new, fresh page whilst doing so.

"So can we actually _agree_ to something today or-?" I started,

"Whatever," Eli cut across me, looking in front of him as if he was about to punch his fist through the wall. I furrowed my eyebrows,

"Um- excuse me?" I let out a small, nervous like giggle and Eli shot me a look,

"Whatever" he repeated, slower this time, "Whatever the hell you wanna do I'm fine with, okay?" He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and slumped even more in his chair, pulling his earphones higher up off his neck and into his ears. Which by now I knew meant: conversation over. I sighed to myself and began writing down in my notepad,

"For once we _can_ actually agree on something then" I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes slightly and setting my jaw angrily, _whatever_, I thought to myself.


	4. The Eli Diaries: Chapter Four

As I walked to English class I kept my eyes firmly in front of me at all times, not looking in the slightest forward to English class. My English partner _was_ exactly who I presumed she'd be and frankly, she annoyed the hell out of me. I shook my head slightly thinking about her as Adam sidled up next to me,

"Hey," he greeted me, nodding slightly. I nodded back,

"Adam, hey man," I replied. Adam and I walked in silence as students fluttered around us noisily, out of the corner of my eye I saw Adam look over his shoulder a few times then at me worriedly, finally I stop walking and turn to look at Adam, "What?" I ask him. Adam shrugs quickly, way too quickly, as if he's hiding something. Confusedly I look over my shoulder just as Adam opens his mouth to protest.

It's Clare. And that new dude- Jake; I had met him briefly and he seemed like an all right guy. I clenched my jaw as I saw Clare laugh at something Jake just said to her, leaning in extra close to whisper in her ear. I feel something snap inside of me and turn away quickly, starting to walk quickly now through the busy hallway. Adam runs to keep up,

"Eli-"he starts a look of sympathy on his face. I give him a curt shake of my head,

"Adam, don't." I cut across him quickly, gripping my bag even more tightly with my right hand, "Its fine, she can...she can see or talk to whoever she wants. Perks of breaking up right?" I force a small smile out to Adam and he pretends to not notice how forced it is, for which I am grateful for. I nod towards my seat at the back once we reach our English class together, "I'll uh, catch you after class yeah?" I say to him, already starting to walk off towards my designated seat. I push the chair back with more force then I need to and it topples to the ground. I swear under my breath and pick it up before throwing myself on the chair and closing my eyes slightly. I hear the rest of the class rumble in noisily and Ms. Dawes closes the door. English class has officially begun. I slump down in my chair. Right now, all I want is to just do theory work in our exercise books, I don't want to talk to anyone or see anyone more then I normally have to. But sure enough luck is not on my side,

"Alright class, grab your partner- you'll be working on your assignments today" Ms. Dawes announces. I let out a long sigh and chew on the inside of my cheek, trying to think of a way to get out of this class. Anya surely enough slinks into the vacant seat next to me and I groan inwardly; I am not in the mood for this today. She turns to me in her seat, her notepad open to a new page seeing as we are both unable to agree on anything together.

"So can we actually _agree_ to something today or-?" She starts to ask me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes,

"Whatever" I cut across her rudely. She's stunned into silence for a beat,

"Um- excuse me?" she lets out a small, high pitched, girly giggle and I throw her a small look.

"Whatever" I repeat to her, as if talking to a slow person, "Whatever the hell you wanna do I'm fine with, okay?" I slump lower in my seat and before Anya can ask me what the hell's going on I tug up my earphones off my neck and onto my ears, blasting my music especially loud just to annoy her. I watch her mutter something under her breath and keep my eyes stationed in front of me, not blinking until they start to tear slightly. But then out of the corner of my eyes I can see Adam and Clare talking and laughing about their assignment- it's stupid to be jealous of Adam, I know. But I just can't help it. I let out a small sigh and look over at Anya who's busily writing away in her notepad, oblivious to our noisy class room. I pull my earphones off my ears and down my neck and lean closer to Anya to read what she's writing. I can't help but notice she smells like vanilla and...cookie dough or something. It actually smells kinda nice. I frown to myself and shake my head, leaning closer and ignoring her smell. Anya ignores me leaning in closer to her and continues to write until I flick her slightly on her elbow which is firmly planted on her desk. She jumps slightly then looks at me annoyed,

"What?" She asks bluntly. I nod towards her notepad,

"That actually doesn't seem like such a bad idea" I comment, pointing to one o her dot points. She squints at the paper, as if it's suddenly hard to read.

"Making a website you mean?" she says slightly confusedly. I smirk at her slightly,

"Yeah, I think it could work" I say with a shrug of my shoulder. She pretends to gasp.

"Did we just agree on something?" She asks me, one hand hovering over her mouth. I pretend to clutch at my heart as if in pain,

"And it didn't kill me," I respond. Anya laughs slightly and despite myself I smile back at her as well. Finally after thinking for a couple of seconds she drops her pencil and rotates her entire body so it's facing me, her grown hair sweeps past her ear and into her face and I want to hit myself for having the urge to brush it back over her ear.

"Wait- don't mean to kill this party after it just started but..." Anya looks down back at her notepad uncertainly, "I don't know about you, but I don't know _anything_ to do with making a website or designing it or making those little link things for people to click on or whatever" She says, looking back up at me and chewing on her lower lip slightly. I think to myself as well before slowly shaking my head as well,

"I don't either." I shrug, "So much for that idea" I move to pull my headphones back up over my ears but she grabs my arm quickly,

"Anyone ever told you that you give up too quickly?" She asked me, rolling her eyes at me. I drop my arms, ignoring the warm sensation spreading on my arm as she unconsciously keeps her hand on my forearm as she continues to talk. "I think I might know a guy who could help us..." she says, smiling to herself. I raise my eyebrows at her, still frozen in my same position, waiting for her to continue.


	5. The Anya Chronicles: Chapter Five

The next day I ran through the halls at full pelt, ignoring the strange looks and protests I received from students whom I pushed out of the way as I ran. Finally I reached my destination, stopping by my friends' locker I straightened and swallowed, trying to catch my breath desperately. I shook my hair out and tucked it behind my ear again. I had been keeping myself busy and distracted since English class yesterday ever since I had placed my hand on Eli's forearm. It sounds lame but it was like we were magnets and my hand was just stuck there. I had flushed slightly but had looked down at my notepad quickly before anybody could've noticed. Weather was always changing right? That must be the reason.

"Anya?" A confused voice called from behind me. I turned, pressing my back against their locker and gave them one of my biggest smiles,

"Wesley!" I greeted. Wesley looked shocked to see me there and immediately ruffled his hair with his left hand.

"Uh hey," He shot me a nervous smile and I moved to the side so he could open his locker. I couldn't really blame him for being confused, shocked or embarrassed (or even all of the above), one of the last times I had seen him he had had...well, a boner to put it lightly. I still remember having to drive him to the hospital that night, man- that feels like forever ago now.

"Sooo what's up?" Wesley prompted me, casting me a side look as he opened his locker finally. I shrugged and pretended to just want a casual conversation with him,

"Oh you know me, nothing one day then everything the next" I laughed. Wesley gave me another look, he looked confused and...a bit weirded out. I bit on my bottom lip again and decided to just get right to it. "But actually. I got this assignment for English class-" I begin,

"And you want me to do it for you?" Wesley cut across. He sighed slightly, "Well, when's it due?" He asked me, pushing up his glasses from the bridge of his nose with one hand. I frowned slightly,

"No- what? No! That's not it at all" I laughed at Wesley slightly and he flushed a dark red and took some books out of his locker, not facing me now,

"Oh?" He asked me. I shook my head and he closed his locker and turned to me, giving me his usual nervous, yet adorable smile. I shook my head again, harder to emphasize the no.

"No, no not at all," I tell him, I swallow and plough on, "Actually I was wondering, because I need to make a website showing all my research and I'd want it to have like little links I could click that would lead me somewhere else you know? So I was thinking, seeing as you're-"

"The coolest tenner you know?" Wesley put in, smiling to himself slightly. I gave him a slightly amused look,

"Uh, not exactly. You're kinda the only person I know who's good with computers so I was wondering if you could help me design and make it?" I asked, crossing my fingers behind my back and shooting him a hopeful smile. Wesley thought for a couple of long seconds before finally grinning,

"I guess I could spare some time with the girl who brought me to the hospital when uh..." Wesley trailed off and blushed again and I shook him off with a wave of my hand and jumped forward, hugging him excitedly,

"Awesome! Wesley you are a complete life saver thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squeal. Wesley hugs me back with one arm, surprised. I break apart from him, still grinning and clap my hands together excitedly once, "So, you can come over to mind one afternoon maybe? Show me the computer genius ways?" I ask him, raising both my eyebrows. Wesley nods again, smiling,

"Sure Anya, anything for you," He replied. I grin at him once more and turn to walk off to meet Holly J and Fiona for lunch,

"Great! Can't wait to tell Eli- he's gonna be so excited" I told Wesley. Wesley froze and looked up at me, swallowing audibly,

"Eli's coming?" He asks me, sweat emerging on his forehead, I give Wesley a slight worried look.

"That's...not a problem is it?" I ask him, chewing on my bottom lip once more. Wesley quickly shakes his head,

"No," he says quickly, his voice breaking half way through the word. He clears his throat and looks away embarrassedly, "No problem at all."


	6. The Eli Diaries: Chapter Six

I stood at my locker, two days later, pulling it open, Adam was leaning on the locker next to mine when Anya ran up to me at full pelt. I turned and held up my hands to try help her calm down; she had the hugest grin on her face and it was slightly infectious as I stood there, both my eyebrows raised and waited for her to spread the news, Adam stood there, looking from Anya to me repeatedly, baffled.

"Okay so," Anya started immediately, "I asked my source," She rolled her eyes, "Okay I talked to Wesley, and he said he can completely help us do it, we can do it!" Anya nearly yelled, students around us looked at us in surprise and I smirked at her excitement, "We can make a website and we can get our assignment done and hey!" Anya actually did scream this time, hitting me playfully on the arm, "We might even pass English class!" She jumped up and down on the spot and clapped her hands together, still grinning. I laughed slightly, still startled; I looked over at Adam, who raised his eyebrows silently at me,

"Uh, Anya's my partner. Anya, you know Adam, right?" I put my hand gently on Anya's back, directing her away from my locker now, not even bothering to close it. I called over my shoulder to Adam, who stood there, looking as if he didn't know whether to follow or not, "Yo, I'll catch up with you later, alright man?" I called to him. Adam nodded once, still looking confused and I grinned at Anya, all too aware that my hand was still slightly resting on her back as we walked- she however didn't seem to notice yet again as she walked beside me, filling me in on her and Wesley's conversation. As we walked through the hallway, heading now towards that J.T Yorke memorial we passed Clare who was shoving stuff into her locker also. She froze when she saw me with my hand placed on Anya's back and I hastily dropped it. Anya immediately froze mid sentence, okay so maybe she _had_ noticed my hand on her back. She looked to where my eyes were and frowned slightly when she saw Clare, she gently tugged me along with her, plonking us both down on the bench,

"You okay?" She asked me, smiling slightly. I quickly nodded, forcing another smile,

"' Course. Nothing to worry about" I reassured her. I could tell by Anya's face that she did not believe me, but I respected her for not pushing it. She flipped open her trademark notepad now to where the page was filled up with notes. She pointed to each note as she talked, her straightened brown hair sweeping over her ear once again, and once again I had to keep my concentration on what she was saying instead of fighting the urge to tuck her hair behind her ear again. She gave me a strange look, almost as if she could hear my thoughts and I immediately dropped my gaze, I hadn't realised I had been staring at her so intently.

"You _sure_ everything's okay?" She asked me again, pointedly. I nodded quickly again and quickly looked down at her notepad, clearing my throat.

"Anya. I promise you, everything's fine" I chuckle slightly and she lets it go once more.

"So I'm thinking, we'll put the like, blurb and like cliff noted version on the main page, just make it look really inviting and light, and then you can click on these links here on the side and they can give you a bit more information, and then to 'demonstrate' our knowledge of the book as Ms. Dawes put it, we'll have a quiz section as one of the links as well, you know like an interactive thing?" She ploughed on, pointing still at her sketched picture of what the website will look like. I frown slightly as I listen to her talk and once she finishes she turns to me and closes her book,

"You don't like it," She states to me. I look in her eyes then quickly look away again, nervous once more that by looking into her eyes she can somehow read my thoughts.

"No," I shake my head, "I mean no I – I _do_ like it" I quickly correct, "it just all seems so..." I make a gesture with my hands and Anya raises her eyebrows, placing her hands on her lap now and giving me her undivided attention now, I feel flustered all of a sudden, "Girly," I finish lamely. If looks could kill, Anya probably would be torturing me extremely slowly right now, I close my eyes briefly, trying to imagine if this could possibly get any worse, "I don't mean it like that I just mean. Nineteen Minutes is a really _dark_ book, or whatever right? And the way the website looks, as you put it, it's light and fun. It just doesn't seem too really-" I wrack my brain trying to find a word to finish my sentence,

"Fit," Anya finishes for me, frowning slightly and looking ahead of herself thoughtfully, she slowly starts to nod, "I get what you mean" She says, she looks over at me again, "How about you design what you'd like the website to look like, I'll make a new design and maybe we can find a way to mesh the two?" she asks me. I think for a moment before also nodding, I hold out my hand to her as the bell signalling the next period rings, Anya stands and looks at my hand slightly confusedly. I don't know if it's just me or what, but...did Anya just pinken slightly?

"To shake on it," I clarify for her. She nods quickly, laughing at herself, that nervous, high pitched laugh again,

"Oh, right, no of course" She reaches forward and shakes my hand, she raises one eyebrow at me as I start to stand also, "Wow, are we actually maybe even slightly becoming friends?" She asked me teasingly. I pretend to gaps, smirking again,

"Maybe, don't push your luck" I shoot back. Anya laughs and begins to walk off, as she's about to turn the corner however she pauses and looks back at me. A question lingering in her eyes, I patiently wait for to ask it,

"You aren't by any chance gay then are you?" She asked me. My eyebrows shoot up immediately and Anya bursts into laughter, shaking her head before disappearing around the corner once more.


	7. The Anya Chronicles: Chapter Seven

I had just _had_ to ask Eli if he was gay, I mean after all as I had once stated to Holly J,

"I have gay friends Holly J. In fact, I think you are my only non gay friend" Anya had learnt that until you asked, you never really knew a person. Plus the expression on Eli's face was pretty priceless. She smiled just at the thought as she sat outside on her bench just near the bike rack,

"What's so funny?" Fiona asked, sitting down next to me. I immediately dropped the smile,

"Uh- nothing, just thinking about...what I saw in Sav all those years" I cover up, chuckling slightly. Fiona raises her eyebrows in agreement as she takes a sip of her vitamin water,

"Amen to that. I never saw whatever it is you and Holly J saw in that guy" Fiona stated, rolling her eyes slightly,

"That's because maybe you're a lesbian Fi?" Holly J teased, sitting down opposite Fiona and myself. We all giggled and I let out a small sigh of relief that they would not be interrogating me on Eli today,

"So how's the Eli situation going then An?" Holly J asked me, her and Fiona exchanging that look once more as they did every time they would bring up Eli. So maybe they _were_ going to interrogate me today. I rolled my eyes at both of them as Holly J reached over and took a sip of Fiona's vitamin water also,

"It's fine, because there's nothing _to_ tell, you guys are being ridiculous" I said in a suffered voice, I reached into my small bag of cut up, fresh carrot and took a chomp out of one of the sticks. Fiona waggled her eyebrows at Holly J and they both went into a fit of giggles. I wanted to hit them both.

"Will you two shut up?" I moaned, a giggle escaping out of my mouth as well,

"Why?" Holly J asked, looking over my shoulder, "'Cause he's coming over?" I immediately turned around to look over my shoulder, beginning to fix my hair already as Fiona and Holly J started to giggle more, even more loudly this time. Sure enough Eli was walking on over, in the other direction I saw Wesley start to walk over as well, but as soon as he saw Eli approach me he scattered away, as if he was scared. I frowned slightly and looked up at Eli who was not standing before me,

"Uh, Holly J and I have to go...we've got that _thing_ to go to, Holly J, you know...that _thing?_" Fiona said quickly in a pointed tone, she grabbed up her vitamin water, I watched Holly J follow suit. I groaned inwardly, could these two make it seem like I like Eli anymore? They scattered off, Fiona looking over her shoulder at us and winking, which was not unseen by Eli. He sat down in Fiona's recently vacated seat, his eyebrows raised at me,

"O-kay..." he said, I forced a smile and quickly grabbed another piece of carrot to eat,

"Don't mind them, must be something in their water," I rolled my eyes, wishing there was some way I could get it across to Eli that I don't like him in that way without making it seem I _did_ like him in that way. God high school was hard. She smiled at him,

"Something up?" She asked him, hoping to change the subject off her deranged friends. He nodded slightly, looking off into the distance as if he was in deep thought. Anya chewed on another carrot stick, waiting,

"Yeah, when should we go over to yours' to start working on the website then, seeing as we used up all of our class time, well, fighting" Eli replied, smirking slightly again. Usually Anya hated it when guys smirked; it made them look so full of themselves and pretentious. But on Eli...it kinda looked hot. She shook her head, trying to clear her head again and focus on what Eli had just asked, she looked over towards Wesley, who was talking to his friend Dave- who helped host the radio show at Degrassi- Wesley kept looking nervously over at Eli and Anya. Anya frowned again and beckoned Wesley over. Either his glasses weren't working very well or he was ignoring her. She held up a finger to Eli,

"Wesley!" I called out; most students looked around at Anya briefly before turning back to their lunches. Wesley nervously took a step back, starting to go up the school stairs now. I gave him a confused look, "What?" I muttered to myself, "Wesley!" I called out again. This time he looked directly at me, then at Eli and ran up the stairs, tow at a time, he ran into the door before casting us another look, pulling open the entry door to Degrassi and disappearing inside. I looked over at Eli who was now also looking at the stairs and entrance where Wesley had just disappeared. He was frowning slightly as well, he looked down at me, pointing towards where Wesley had just left,

"What's up with him?" He asked me. I shrugged, still looking after Wesley,

"Wish I knew" I replied confusedly.


	8. The Eli Diaries: Chapter Eight

I tried not to think too much into Anya's friends, I knew Holly J and Fiona, well I almost considered Fiona one of my friends as well right now honestly. But trying not to think about that made me think about Wesley, what was _up_ with that guy? I shook my head as Adam walked over to me, I had barely realised I was back at my locker.

"Well I just talk Clare out of slapping you and calling you a jerk," Adam said, as if this was the good side of today. I frowned at him and pulled my algebra book out of my locker,

"I'm sorry- what?" I asked, I was too tired to be incredulous or shocked right now, I had been up most of the night trying to design what Anya and I's website would look like. I still hadn't gotten very far- Anya had made it look so easy the other day but I now realised that maybe it would be best if we _did_ go with her, simple, plain, friendly look. I almost made a face of disgust at the thought. Adam sighed and closed his eyes; he looked tired as well,

"Man she saw you the other day," Adam replied, as if my dirty secret was out. I shook my head confusedly at Adam and he lazily opened one eye and rolled it, "with _Anya_?" he reminded, he opened both his eyes now and leant back onto the locker next to mine as usual. I paused midway through pulling my maths textbook out of my locker and turned to fully face Adam now, frowning,

"_What?"_ I asked him, managing a pretty good tired version of shocked, I scrunched up my eyes in confusion and Adam gave me a look as if to say, _you're such a guy Eli_. I waited for Adam to explain further,

"Well..." Adam shrugged, "She got jealous, she said it seemed like you never cared about her and everything was just a lie and some other stuff..." Adam rolled his eyes and made a talking motion with his hand, moving it up and down as if his hand was talking, "I don't know, to be honest, Clare can go on for a long time sometimes, and there's only some much a guy can handle" Adam shrugged as if it was as simple as just shrugging away the problem. I had been tired before but now suddenly I was wide awake; I mused angrily,

"She can't be serious" I said to Adam who remained silent, I turned on my spot, as if I was talking to myself now, "Of course it fricken' meant something, we loved each other, I _loved_ her and she pretty much ripped out of my heart after I destroyed Morty..." I let out a small shaky breath and tried to control my anger, I turned back to Adam and forced a smile out of habit now, "Let her think what she wants right? I mean, she broke up with me, besides- I've seen her and that Martin guy in the halls," I added, rolling my eyes for extra effect. Yet again Adam seemed to slightly buy it and lightened at how well I seemed to be taking this when inside I felt like killing someone. I gave Adam a small pained smile, "Excuse me," I choked out.

I half ran, half walked to the library which was quiet and empty by now- many of the students were out for lunch outside or something by now. I let out a small frustrated groan and balled my hands up into fists, without thinking I turned on the spot and slammed my fist into the wall. My fist went right through; I could feel blood start to come to the surface of my skin as the skin over my knuckles tore. I ripped my hand out of the broken, plastered wall now and inspected my hand- it wasn't too bad. Nothing I couldn't fix.

"Eli!" a familiar voice called from behind me, it sounded shocked and...Slightly scared? I whirled around, expecting to be facing an angry Simpson or a unimpressed librarian. Instead I saw,

"Anya," I said in a voice no more than a whisper, and just like that I felt myself start to calm down, I stood there, panting and blood dripping off my hand which was slowly uncurling from a fist now. Anya stood there for a couple of seconds; facing me in silence. She didn't look angry, or scared, or nervous. She looked kinda sad. Finally after an excruciating few long seconds she put her books down on the table and rushed towards me, worry etched on her face now. She gently lifted up my hand as I stupidly tried to hide it behind my back. She held my hand gently in hers and I felt my breathing slow down and gradually return to normal, I couldn't even feel the searing pain in my hand anymore, or any anger towards Clare. All I could feel was Anya's hand. Gently on mine. I didn't look down at my bleeding, cut hand, I wasn't even aware of it anymore; I just stared at her as she stared down at my hand. She finally looked up at me and I felt her breath hitch slightly as she looked into my eyes and I stared at her back. We stood there for a moment until the lunch bell rang, we both jumped slightly, snapping out of our daze and looked away from each other. Anya was turning a dark red shade and I was sure I was as well. She cleared her throat slightly and looked back up at me briefly, starting to collect her books,

"You should get that cleaned up," She said, nodding towards my hand, "And-"

"Run before Simpson comes and demands to know what the hell just happened to our fine student library's lucid green coloured wall?" I suggested, raising my eyebrows slightly. Anya's face broke into a smile as she started to laugh, and nodded in agreement, she looked over her shoulder and back at me in a panic,

"And we better go quick, cause looks like he's on his way..." Anya said, lowering her voice to a whisper unnecessarily, I looked over her shoulder at the window glass seeing out into the student hallway and sure enough a smiling Mr. Simpson was talking to some kid and walking backwards, his back facing us now. I felt a spark of adrenaline rush through me and I grinned, not thinking twice I grabbed Anya's spare hand with my spare hand as I thrust the bleeding one into my pocket hurriedly. Looking over my shoulder once more to ensure Simpson was busy, I raised my eyebrows suggestively to Anya who nodded quickly, also looking over her shoulder now at Simpson. And together we ran.


	9. The Anya Chronicles: Chapter Nine

Anya laughed as they ran down the hall away from Simpson- they stopped finally at an empty class room and Eli pulled the door open and they both pelted inside laughing and breathless. I turned to face Eli, his hand was still bleeding and I waited til I caught my breath before starting to talk,

"You really should get that checked out," I repeated to him for what felt like the millionth time. As usual Eli ignored me and shrugged it off. I didn't mention the library incident; it had kinda scared me almost seeing Eli that out of control, I had really never seen anyone lose it In that way before. The room was silent for a few beats, just filled with our uneven breathing before I spoke again in a quiet voice,

"So, what happened?" I asked him, he looked up at me confusedly and I gave him a small look, "The library," I reminded him. He looked down again and shrugged,

"Nothing, just...had a bad day I suppose," He gave me a short, tight smile. The one I knew by now meant, drop the subject. But this time I couldn't.

"Eli, did someone say something or...?" I asked, Eli's head snapped up and he gave me a fierce, angry look, his eyes blazed danger,

"Anya, drop it," he warned in a low voice. I ignored him and started pacing in the empty class room, oblivious to the buzz of students outside the class room, roaming around the hallway noisily now.

"Was it Clare?" I asked finally in a voice no higher than a whisper. I could feel the air around us thicken and snap and I turned to look at Eli who was panting and not looking at me, his hands were scrunched into fists, "Eli," I prompted him. He looked up at me finally and I took a step back. His eyes weren't angry, or upset, or annoyed even like they usually were when he would talk to me in class. They were flat, black. Empty. It spooked me. I felt shivers run up my spine but held my ground, noticing that my hand was shaking slightly, "Eli," I repeated, my voice wavering slightly. He stood up, knocking over the table he had been sitting on as he did so from the force he had used to push off,

"Anya, you don't understand _anything_" He hissed at me, "So don't give me that friggen' sympathetic look and expect me to admit all my darkest secrets to you or whatever so we can hold hands and skip off into the sunset or some crap," he snapped. I felt my breath hitch but stood there still, my head held high, "And then...and then we'll start dating because _you'll_ chase _me_ not the other way around, no, _you_ will be the one who will push and _push_ me!" I don't think Eli was even really aware that he was starting to yell now slightly. Still I stood there, now out of slight fright, it's like I couldn't tear myself away. Eli turns and kicks out towards a table which knocks to the ground, I jump slightly,

"Eli," I say in a whisper, staring at him slightly horrified,

"Shut _up_!" Eli screams towards me. I flinch slightly and feel my eyes start to burn and tear, Eli grabs at his hair now slightly, a wild look in his eyes, he's panting from screaming. "You don't get to talk to me like that Anya, you're not my girlfriend. No, my girlfriend _dumped_ me, _dumped_ me because I...I..." Eli paused and looked up at me. It was all I could take not to flinch again as I looked straight into his eyes, he looked like he was realising something and he slowly started to sink to his knee's down on the ground. He wasn't crying, he wasn't angry any more, he just looked...desperate. I bit my lip and waited for a while. Minutes went by and finally I knelt down next to him and touched my hand on his. He jerked it away immediately,

"Don't," He said through grinded teeth. I ignored him and placed my hand over his, squeezing his hand slightly, this time he doesn't move his hand,

"Why not?" I ask him, he looks up at me, staring at me for a few seconds, but to me it feels like hours, finally he speaks, slowly, as if only just realising this himself,

"Because I don't want to hurt you."


	10. The Eli Diaries: Chapter Ten

As I woke up the next morning I couldn't help but think of Anya. I frowned at myself in the mirror slightly, messing up my hair with one of my hands before hiking up my bad on my shoulder and walking out the front door. Anya hadn't run yesterday, when she could've. She'd had more than a few opportunities to do so. I just couldn't figure out why she stayed with me, calmed me down, even as I screamed at her and lost control completely. I closed my eyes briefly,

_"You don't get to talk to me like that Anya, you're not my girlfriend. No, my girlfriend__dumped__me,__dumped__me because I...I..." _I immediately re open my eyes, feeling my heart starting to pound again, much like yesterday from in the empty music room. I had stopped talking and finally had realised something- I still couldn't believe I hadn't realised it earlier. Clare broke up with me because she was scared of me. Scared for me even, hell I wasn't sure. What I had been meaning to finish with was, "_because I crashed Morty for her!"_ but I had paused and realised it finally and slowly. I needed help, and Anya seemed to be it. I sighed and rubbed my eyes slightly, approaching the school now,

"Late night?" Adam asked, walking up to me now and offering me a small smile. I fought back a yawn and shrugged,

"I guess some could say," I said non committed, not giving any more details then necessary. Adam rolled his eyes at me,

"So, what did you and Anya get up to yesterday huh? Saw you and her sprinting across the hall laughing together, and uh," Adam cast me a sideways glance, "Holding hands," he said pointedly. I smirked at Adam, this time rolling my eyes at _him_. "What?" Adam asked innocently,

"_Not_ that it's any of your business," I replied with an equally as pointed tone. I pulled my hand out of my faded black hoodie for Adam to inspect, I heard him intake a sharp deep breath as he watched it. He gently held it, turning it in his hand to look at it more closely,

"Should I even ask?" He asked me, shaking his head slightly as he saw the bruised and broken skin surrounded my knuckles. I had done a poor job of trying to bandage it and in the end had just given up and had a restless sleep instead. We continued to walk together, now entering the hallway of the school and taking a right to get to Adam's locker first. There I saw Clare and Alli standing together talking about something, as Alli saw Adam and I walk past she nudged Clare not-so-subtlety and she turned to look at me. She gave me a half sympathetic look and their conversation immediately halted. Clare was treating me as if I was sick or dying or some crap now. I turned to Adam abruptly who looked slightly taken aback at the expression on my face,

"You okay?" He asked me, worry creases on his forehead now. I sighed again and hiked my bad up higher, stuffing my bruised hand back into my jacket's pocket.

"I'll be right back," I told Adam. Adam opened his mouth to protest as he saw me begin to walk over to Clare but it was already too late. Alli paused midway through her sentence as she saw me approach and Clare turned around again, she froze when she saw advancing on her. As I approached them I stood there for a few seconds awkwardly, all of us enveloped in silence now. Finally Alli spoke,

"Well...i better be going, don't wanna be late," She said giving Clare a supportive hug and me a small look. Clare smiled at Alli as she walked away then turned back to face me, she was still wearing that expression as if she was at my death bed or something,

"Eli-"she started,

"Look," I cut across her hurriedly as I saw Anya now appear from around the corner, reading a book of some sort and not paying any attention, I noticed that Adam had magically disappeared now as well. "I know our break up was rough and i...i didn't handle it that well Clare. But I'm feeling better about it now and you know, I'm working on getting over it. Break ups happen I know that, but you know, I think it'd be kinda cool if we stayed friends, didn't let this affect us or our friendship, you know?" I asked her. I saw Clare frown slightly and I shot her a small smile, she looked confused, or maybe even more scared because I had rushed on quite a bit because for some strange reason I really felt like running over and talking to Anya. Maybe I wanted to apologise to her. I glanced over my shoulder, Anya was still reading. As if feeling my gaze on her though she lifted her head and looked right at me. She stopped right in her tracks when she saw Clare standing next to me, we both were talking and I wasn't punching any walls. It was almost enough to give people the wrong impression. Anya looked at me then back at Clare then back at me, she looked...hurt? Finally her gaze rested on me and she forced a small tight smile across the hall to me. I opened my mouth to try and explain, man right now, this looked wrong, to some people it almost looked like Clare and I were getting back together. I shook my head, only now just noticing that Clare was talking to me,

"-and I quite like Jake and maybe I'd like to see where that goes, and it's not really like I need your permission for that anyways Eli," She said, crossing her arms over her chest now defensively. Great, now I had _two_ chicks pissed at me. _Great work Eli, smart one._ I thought to myself. I sighed and smiled at Clare forcibly, which only made her begin to talk again. Watching out of the corner of my eye I saw Anya look back down at her book, immediately engrossed again by it and continue to walk by, disappearing around the corner on the opposite side of where she had just appeared from. I groaned inwardly and quickly looked back at Clare, I put a hand on her arm and forced a distracted smile out to her again,

"Awesome Clare, glad we could work this out, I'll see you later in English class then yeah?" Not waiting for an answer I sprinted across the hall, feeling Clare's confused gaze on,

"What-? Eli!" she called out to me as I ran, I ignored her and turned around the corner where Anya had just disappeared,

"Anya!" I called out to her back. She walked a few more steps before finally freezing and turning, still reading her book, I ran up to her and she reluctantly pulled her gaze away from her book,

"Are you following me Eli?" She asked defensively, she did not sound impressed. I thought for a moment, considering my answer before replying,

"Yes," I said honestly. I saw her brow furrow in confusion as she continued to stare at me,

"And why?" she asked me, closing her book now. I opened my mouth to tell her the truth finally, what was the truth even? I didn't even know by now. But I felt like I had to tell her something, explain myself maybe, try and make things better definitely, I felt myself start to open completely and I felt this feeling come over me which I couldn't quite explain but I felt like I had to tell her what I felt towards her. What _did_ I feel towards her. She raised her eyebrows as I stood there in front of her like an idiot, my mouth open as if I was about to say something. I closed my mouth and she rolled her eyes at me, opening her book up again, quickly I opened my mouth again and she looked back up at me expectantly,

"Anya!" Fiona called from behind me. I closed my eyes and groaned quietly, Anya smiled and held up a hand,

"Fiona!" She called back, in less than ten seconds Fiona was standing by Anya's side,

"Oh my god, Holly J's not here yet so I'll have to tell _you_ all the new goss on Charlie," Fiona started saying at full pelt not noticing me yet as she continued to yap on about this Charlie dude. Finally noticing the awkwardness in the air she turned to me and gave me a tight smile,

"Oh, Eli, I didn't see you there," she said in a voice that said differently. I closed my mouth and let out a long breath, still looking at Anya who seemed now completely fascinated by Fiona's story, that look already told me everything I needed to know, that look was pretty much my answer. I turned away,

"No," I told her, "Don't even worry about it."


	11. The Anya Chronicles: Chapter Eleven

It had been a week. Eli and I's assignment was due in four days. We had barely said three words to each other inside of class and outside. And it was official. Eli and Clare were back together. I had seen them in the halls talking, joking even once or twice. Most of the times though they had both looked pretty serious. Once I even saw Clare on the verge of tears. That was the time I had stopped looking. I sighed to myself as Fiona walked over, she was wearing a guarded, sympathetic expression that her and Holly J had took to wearing around me these days, I rolled my eyes at her as she approached me,

"Fiona, you can stop with the look of mourning, I'm fine!" I said in sing-song voice to her. She laughed slightly and stood next to me as I started to open my locker now, she took a sip of her coffee and made a face,

"The Dot's coffee is slowly going more and more downhill," she commented, still looking disgustedly at her coffee. I shot her a small smile as I opened my locker now and started to rifle through my things, I heard Fiona still beside me as I looked through my locker distractedly and froze, closing my eyes slightly now, _please don't be Eli,_ I prayed to myself. I turned around to face Fiona; standing beside her was...Wesley. I let out a relieved sigh and Wesley smiled at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fiona giving Wesley a look up and down repeatedly, she had her nose wrinkled in disgust at the sneakers he was wearing with his jeans,

"You don't actually think that looks go-"Fiona started to him, pointing a finger at his sneakers. I quickly cut across,

"Wesley, hey how you been?" I asked him, overlapping the end of Fiona's sentence now and shooting Fiona a warning look. She rolled her eyes at me, faked a smile and kissed me on both cheeks once before starting to walk off,

"Well, the drama room awaits," She said to me lightly, giving Wesley another small confused look as if it genuinely confused her why he would wear that clothing, before walking away. Wesley stared after her, stunned then smiled to me, smoothing over his collar with one hand and putting this small expression on his face as if he was some big stud,

"She seems nic-"Wesley started after her,

"Gay," I replied quickly, watching Wesley's face fall slightly before he shook his head and recovered,

"Right...well um, Anya yeah I was wondering if you still needed help with that assignment?" He asked me, a hopeful note in his voice as if he was hoping I'd say no. I frowned slightly and looked down, getting ready to shake my head before hesitating. Why should I get a zero for Eli's laziness? I smiled to myself and looked Wesley right in the eye,

"Today, after school," I replied offering him a smile. He smiled back nervously and I mentally high fived myself for my quick thinking. It was such short notice Eli was bound to already have plans by now for this afternoon and wouldn't be able to make it. Then I'd just give a small lie and say that this was the only day Wesley could do and not to worry. I started to grin, _Anya you're a genius,_ I reminded myself. Now I just crossed my fingers hoping Wesley wouldn't be busy either. Luckily he shook his head at me,

"Yeah I mean...no...That uh, that sounds fine!" he said with forced enthusiasm, I raised my eyebrows at him and shrugged,

"Yeah, looks like it'll be just you and me," I said, still smiling. Wesley now raised his eyebrows, speaking slowly as if not understanding,

"Oh, I thought the assignment was with Eli?" He asked me. I smiled and shook my head again,

"Nope, he won't be able to make it," I answered gleefully. A relieved expression broke across Wesley's face and he smiled genuinely now,

"Oh, awesome! I mean, uh...what a shame," he quickly covered up. I laughed brightly and gave Wesley a quick hug,

"Now I gotta jet," I said to him just as the bell rang over our heads, "English class awaits me."

I entered English class now, as usual Eli was in his seat at the back, for the first time I frowned at this, weird that he wasn't sitting in the front near to Clare wasn't it? I shook my head, _what do you care?_ I asked myself, sitting down in my seat, as usual Ms. Dawes was late, or waiting until the last second before slipping into class and beginning. I looked over my shoulder, my eyes connected with Eli's and we both looked away quickly. I bit my lip, thinking, _I should probably go over to Eli now and tell him the 'bad news' _I thought to myself, a wicked grin spreading on my lips again. I cleared my throat and steeled myself, standing up from my seat and breezily walking over to Eli's. He pretended not to notice me. _Yeah smooth, get back together with your girlfriend then ignore_ me, I fumed to myself. I cleared my throat pointedly and he slowly looked up at me, a small smirk appearing on his lips,

"Eli, after school today Wesley's coming over to help with the uh, assignment," I said as smoothly as I could. Eli opened his mouth then closed it, waiting for me to finish, "Can you make it?" I asked him, not bothering to hide the hopeful tone in my voice. Eli raised his eyebrows at me then slowly shook his head,

"No, uh, sorry Anya, can't got plans with _Clare_," He answered pointedly, setting his jaw. I set my jaw as well and gave him one of the coldest looks I could muster,

"What a shame," I said sarcastically, before flipping my hair over my shoulders and walking back to my chair as Ms. Dawes entered finally, out of breath,

"Today class-" She began.

I stood over Wesley's shoulder, fidgeting nervously, we were at my house and I had just ordered the pizza, even though Wesley said it wouldn't take that long- it was only about 4 after school right now, it was my thankyou present to him I had pointed out and he had smiled at me before clicking away at my keyboard on my home computer. Finally he stood up, stretching; I raised my eyebrows at him, prompting him.

"And it's done," he said, nodding his head and grinning at me. I clapped my hands together and let out a small squeal,

"Yes thankyou Wesley, you are amazing!" I nearly screamed, thank god nobody was home right now. As if on cue the doorbell rang, I grinned right back at him, "And your thankyou present is here," I joked to him, walking away from the computer now in the main room and opening the door, still putting a thumbs up to Wesley. I looked at who was there and froze.

"Eli," I said in a tight voice. He smirked at me and without invitation waltzed in. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wesley's jaw drop open in shock and he quickly busied himself, looking nervous now slightly. "Yeah sure, come on in," I said sarcastically, shutting the door now. I turned to face Eli as he threw himself onto my white, leather couch, I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him wordlessly, his smirk got wider and he raised his eyebrows,

"Don't we have an assignment to do?" He asked me coolly. 


	12. The Eli Diaries: Chapter Twelve

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my eyes as I sat in English Class. By now I knew that rumours were flying about Clare and I, just because we had stopped with the hating and actually started communicating. I groaned inwardly- first time in the hall I had to tell her I didn't love her or like her in that way anymore- she got pretty upset. Second time was much better, and lighter. We actually laughed a bit, like the old days. Things were less awkward and pressured between us and Adam was obviously relieved that us, 'misfits' might just be okay. I sighed and stifled a yawn as Anya entered the class, doing her usual icy, ignoring routine. I tried to act like it didn't bother me. Ms. Dawes hadn't arrived yet and for once I was actually praying that class would just begin early. I looked down at my desk fixedly as students around me laughed and talked, I heard heels snapping on the ground then stopping in front of my desk. I pretended not to notice till Anya cleared her throat at me quite pointedly, I then took my time to look up, as soon as I saw her I couldn't help it, I felt myself start to smile despite myself. I quickly turned it into a smirk which seemed to annoy her even more.

"Eli, after school today Wesley's coming over to help with the uh, assignment," Anya told me breezily. I opened my mouth then closed it slightly angrily. The way she talked, she made it sound like her and Wesley was planning on making out on her couch or something. I felt sick at the thought and swallowed, "Can you make it?" she asked me, sounding hopeful, as if she was hoping I wouldn't come so I wouldn't interrupt her and Wesley making out. I thought for a moment, two can play at this game Anya.

"No, uh, sorry Anya, can't got plans with _Clare_," I said quite pointedly, I set my jaw as I looked into her eyes and watched as she mimicked me,

"What a shame" she said coldly in a voice that told me it wasn't a shame at all. As soon as she walked back to her seat I let out a long sigh, _looks like English class just got a whole lot harder._

I was actually mean to be meeting up with Adam and Clare after school, so it wasn't as if I was completely lying...really. I thought about Anya as I started to walk over to the Dot to meet up with Adam and Clare. I sighed and rubbed my eyes again, I really didn't feel like hanging out with them...not today. Today I wanted to stop Anya from making out with Wesley which is what they were most definitely doing right now. _Helping with English assignment_, I scoffed to myself. How dumb did they think I was? I froze, about to push open the door of the Dot, I could see Adam and Clare sitting there joking around. Suddenly I had an epiphany just as Adam's eyes locked onto mine, I gave him a look, which he returned with a sigh, before turning to Clare and starting to talk to her. I grinned to myself; good thing about having a best friend like Adam was he could always read you. Turning around I flipped open my phone. I could still probably make it to Anya's on time if I walked pretty damn fast.

I pounded on Anya's door and she opened it with a huge grin on her face and holding up the thumbs up to presumably, Wesley. As she saw me her entire faced dropped, she froze where she was,

"Eli," she said in a tight voice. I walked straight in without invitation and lounged on her couch as she turned with a sigh, shutting the door behind me with a bang. I smirked at her as she raised her eyebrows at me wordlessly wanting an explanation,

"Don't we have an assignment to do?" I asked her coolly. She let out a small groan and rolled her eyes at me, turning to face Wesley now. Whom I couldn't help but notice looked nervous and..almost scared. He kept glancing at me every now and then and then looking away terrified. I raised one of my eyebrows and looked over at Anya who looked back over at me, looking just as confused. Then remembering she hated me she quickly looked away, crossing her arms over her chest again tightly,

"Wesley...you okay there?" She asked him. Wesley nodded far too quickly and I felt myself frown now. I stood up and walked closer to him. He actually pushed himself up against the wall trying to get away from me,

"Please don't hurt me!" He burst out looking straight at me. Anya threw me a surprised look and I felt my jaw drop slightly,

"Uh..what? Wesley, man, calm down" I said, holding up my hands at him cautiously. Wesley winced looking from Anya to me then back again, I turned to look at Anya who was still staring at Wesley confusedly, I looked back at him, pressed up against the wall,

"What is going on?" Anya asked us both slowly, looking at each of us in turn. I opened my mouth up wordlessly as Wesley had another outburst,

"I'm sorry about that one time Clare and I made out and then she gave me like a hickey or bit me or something or whatever they're called and- and I'm sorry the I touched her boobs, but it's almost a funny story!" Wesley cried out, his eyes squeezed shut; he opened one of his eyes to look at me, looking frightened as I stood there, beyond shocked now. "Or maybe it's not that funny," Wesley rushed on, mistaking my look for anger. I opened my mouth to talk but he cut across me,

"And I'm happy you guys are dating again, really, I am. I uh...Always thought you guys were cute. I always cheered on EClare!" Wesley was practically shouting out,

"EClare?" I mouthed to Anya who shrugged looking amused and still confused, finally Wesley finished his little outburst. Silence enveloped the room except for Wesley's scared, shot intake's of air, I stepped toward him cautiously and he winced,

"Wesley," I said slowly, "I'm not gonna hit you. Also...i'm not even dating Clare" I replied to him. Wesley opened both his eyes looking slightly more relieved and pulled himself away from the wall.

"...Really?" he asked me. I nodded once and he stepped towards me, his chin in the air, "Uh, right. Just so you know, I wasn't even that scared" Wesley added. I smirked,

"Right" I replied, turning to Anya now who was staring at me,

"You're not dating Clare?" she asked me softly. I shook my head and she looked from me to Wesley then back again repeatedly, a hand over her mouth, she looked shocked. Then slowly, she started to laugh.


	13. The Anya Chronicles: Chapter Thirteen

(Sorry I haven't posted in a while, school's been cray cray plus I've been busy rp'ing. Don't mean to be a promotion slut but you should join, I don't even like twilight and I joined- its fun .com now back to Enya)

I laughed so hard, I don't think I've ever actually laughed that hard in my life, partly because I was relieved that Eli wasn't dating but mainly because of Wesley's ridiculous outburst. At first Eli just smirked at me, looking at me amusedly while I laughed. Then slowly he started to laugh as well. Poor Wesley just stood there looking confused and still slightly frightened of Eli. We both calmed down a bit when the door bell rung and I had to pull myself together to go open it. The pizza man was standing there, my stomach was hurting for laughing so hard for so long and my face was really weird but the pizza boy didn't even look at me as he passed the pizza over. Eli appeared in the doorway behind me, sizing up the pizza boy now slightly, the pizza boy finally looked up at me when I offered him the money. He let out a low whistle,

"Wow, hey there" he said smoothly, winking at me. I raised both my eyebrows and bit my tongue from giggling again, the boy was kinda cute. He had dark brown hair that wasn't too long and was spiked in different directions. He looked maybe a grade or two older them me. "Maybe I should slip you my phone number into that pizza as well" he said in a joking voice. I laughed slightly and felt Eli step up behind me, almost in a protective way,

"Okay, pizza's paid for. Anya let's get back to what we were doing" Eli said pointedly whilst shooting the pizza boy a dirty look. Surprised I nodded and smiled at the pizza boy who winked at me again before closing the door. I put the pizza box down on the couch Eli had been sitting on before and opened it, pulling out a piece of Hawaiian pizza and looking at Eli who was acting like nothing had just happened,

"What was that?" I asked him after I had swallowed my first bite of pizza. Eli played dumb and didn't look up from the computer he was now sitting at,

"What do you mean?" He asked me. I saw out of the corner of my eye Wesley shift in his chair uncomfortably and stand up,

"Okay so I should get go-" Wesley started,

"With this pizza boy," I cut across Wesley, staring at Eli still. Eli slowly looked up at me and shrugged,

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. I angrily took another bite of my pizza. Eli played things hot and cold and I didn't like it.

"Okay guys sooo I guess I'll see you tomorr-" Wesley tried again with a small nervous chuckle,

"Yes you do!" I cried out, my eyes still only focused on Eli. Eli frowned at me,

"Fine. I didn't like the pizza boy, alright?" He said to me, looking slightly pissed. I looked at him, feeling outraged,

"And may I ask why not?" I challenged him, crossing both arms over my chest now defensively. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wesley gather his stuff, look at both of us with his mouth open then think better of it and close his mouth, making his way to my front door now.

"Because...he looked stupid" Eli said, struggling to find words now. I let out an incredulous laugh,

"Wrong answer. Would you like to try again?" I asked him, raising both my eyebrows. I heard the front door quietly shut as Wesley disappeared but didn't lift my eyes away from Eli's, unwilling to back down. I threw my crust of my pizza slice onto this pizza box and Eli's eyes momentarily looked at the crust before flicking back up at me, his eyes softening now slightly. He shrugged and I raised my eyebrows up even further, waiting for him to talk finally,

"Well?" I prompted him, snapping slightly now and moving to grab another slice of pizza. My stomach was starting to hurt, I had no idea why, maybe I was just hungrier then I had initially planned. I refused to believe it was anything to do with Eli in the slightest. Swallowing now as my stomach squirmed slightly, I put a hand on it, trying not to grimace, and grabbed another slice of pizza to try and help the stomach pains.

"Because..." Eli trailed on, not looking at me now, I stopped paying attention to him finally and looked down at my stomach, opening my mouth and about to interrupt Eli, but no, for once Eli was on a roll and nothing would stop him, "Because I like you" he said quietly, finally looking back up at me. I opened my mouth, staring at him shocked at what he had just said, before throwing up all over my white, tiled, floor.


	14. The Eli Diaries: Chapter Fourteen

I couldn't help but smirk to myself as I walked to school on Monday; Adam as always sidled up to me as I reached the stairs to the school,

"Someone's Mr. Smiley this morning" Adam noted giving me a run down. I looked over at him and smiled,

"Just a good morning I suppose," I shrugged it off. Adam let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes at me, gripping his notebooks in his arms tighter,

"Right, and does this good morning also go by the name of Anya MacPherson?" Adam asked me, I looked over my shoulders immediately before glancing back at Adam,

"Uh...no idea what you're talking about Adam my man," I quickly covered up. Adam gave me a look and I shrugged again, playing dumb.

"Okay so what were you up to on Friday afternoon then when you were _meant_ to be hanging and _reconciling_ with Clare and myself," Adam asked, pointing to himself now. I looked over at him again as I walked to my locker and smirked,

"Homework," I replied truthfully. Adam scoffed at me and crossed his arms over his chest, "What?" I asked sheepishly, Adam rolled his eyes at me again and raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to go on now.

To be honest, Friday afternoon had been one of the best afternoons of my life- although it hadn't started off too great, especially with that Wesley guy's outburst and then that sleazy pizza dude, but the afternoon had actually gotten better and better, although it may not have seen that way because Anya had thrown up all over her floor and I had had to jump back to keep her from throwing up all over me before quickly jumping behind her and frantically trying to lead her to a bathroom where instead I lead her to the kitchen sink and tied up her hair for her while she threw up all over the sink. It hadn't really been a pretty sight, but Anya had seemed more worried about that then I had. Moaning about it the entire time as I tried to lead her to her bedroom,

"Eli don't –just- go home okay?" She moaned to me, failing to try and push me away. I scoffed at her and continued to pull back her covers of her bed for her. It had definitely been something she had eaten- possibly even the pizza who knew. But she was pale, clammy and kept throwing up non-stop for about two hours before finally getting tired and starting to fall asleep. I think she may have even started to get delirious.

"Eliiii you can't like me though you..you love Clare," Anya had murmured to me with her eyes half closed, she had slightly been lying on me because I had tried propping her pillows up for her and instead she had stumbled onto me and we had both fallen awkwardly onto her bed, her eyes half closed and man, she was heating up fast. I had tried to swallow and keep myself, my mind and my body calm from her so close to me- I think I managed it quite well if I do say so myself. I had decided that anything I said to Anya now she probably would not remember in the morning anyways,

"Yeah I may have loved Clare," I told her, brushing my fingers through her soft, silky hair now mindlessly and frowning as I looked in front of me in the dark room, "But...maybe I'm starting to fall for you" I replied, I looked down at Anya. Her eyes were fully closed now and I smiled to myself slightly, watching her chest rise and fall now as she breathed in and out raggedly now. Gently I pried her arms off me and set them down next to her as she continued to breathe at a low, leisurely pace. I held my breath as I tried to slowly and very quietly manoeuvre off her bed. I held back the idea of doing a small triumph dance as I managed to step out of her bed without awaking her and I slid my feet into my small, black boots, looking over my shoulder at Anya again and still slightly holding my breath. I stood up from her bed which let out a small groan and I winced slightly before looking over my shoulder again and letting out a small breath of relief- Anya was still sound asleep. However as I took a step towards her bedroom door I felt a hand grab me around the wrist. Surprised I opened my mouth to say something and turned slightly to look at Anya. She still lay there, peacefully, her chest rising and falling with each breath and her eyes still closed gently, however her hand was still holding my wrist gently and she didn't even stir or open her eyes as she whispered to me,

"No, don't go."


End file.
